1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to swing systems and in particular to, a portable swing system designed to hang from any vertical structure.
2. History of the Prior Art
The swing set has been in use for many generations as a means for entertainment for children and adults alike. Though there have been many inventions pertaining to portable seats for use by hunters, outdoor campers, and the like, there has yet to be disclosed a portable swing system designed to withstand the alternating motions that follow a typical swing pattern.
The portable swing system of the present invention includes a vertical member adapted to be secured to a support, such as a tree or pole. To reduce wear on the support, a compressible foam pad is provided between the support and the vertical member. Adjustable straps are used to secure the vertical member to the support.
A horizontal member is connected to the vertical member by an adjustable hinge. Swing ropes for supporting a swing are secured to the horizontal member by clamps or other connection means.
A first adjustable support bar and a second adjustable support bar are provided for connecting the vertical member to the horizontal member. During a swing cycle, the support members operate in an alternating tension/compression cycle to reduce stresses on the vertical and horizontal members. The support bars may be bowed or straight, depending on the force requirement for the swing cycle. A plurality of support bar connection holes are spaced equally on the horizontal member and vertical member, respectively to adjust and secure the support bars to the horizontal and vertical member.